


The Roads Will Wind

by chameleontattoos



Series: Andromedatober 2020 [2]
Category: Andromeda Six (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Flashbacks, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27098908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chameleontattoos/pseuds/chameleontattoos
Summary: It was a lovely, balmy spring afternoon, Princess Reba was taking afternoon tea in the lavender rotunda, and Guard-Lieutenant Vexx Serif was one hundred percent, completely seriously afraid for his poor little life.(Andromedatober day 2: Memories)
Relationships: Vexx Serif/Traveler
Series: Andromedatober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977943
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	The Roads Will Wind

**Royal Palace Gardens, Silta Vie.**

It was a lovely, balmy spring afternoon, Princess Reba was taking afternoon tea in the lavender rotunda, and Guard-Lieutenant Vexx Serif was one hundred percent, completely seriously afraid for his poor little life.

“If you say one more bad thing about yourself, I’ll—I’ll pour this tea down your front!” Reba was saying as she brandished her half-empty glass of chilled peach infusion. The pale pinkish-orange liquid sloshed up the side of the vessel as she flailed it in his direction, perilously close to spilling over the lip.

Vexx didn’t even twitch. Throwing drinks just wasn’t his Princess’ style; he had nothing to worry about.

Honestly, Reba was the only person Vexx had ever met in all twenty-six years of his life who would threaten violence in _the_ most non-violent way imaginable. And over him making an offhand comment about the possibility that his hair might be getting a little out of control, of all things.

“I’m utterly terrified,” he replied. He took a sip from his own mug of coffee—earthenware for _this_ lowly guardsman, instead of glass—to hide a smile. “Woe is me, he who so foolishly dared to suggest he needs a trip to the barber.”

“ _You_ —I only—” Reba spluttered. Vexx put his mug back down on the table, grinning like a damn maniac, and she whacked him on the shoulder. “ _Vexx._ ”

“That’s me.” Vexx tipped an imaginary cap. “How may I be of assistance, my lady?”

“You’re not taking me seriously,” she sniffed, turning her nose up indignantly. It was a fine imitation of her mother, if Vexx did say so himself.

That was when it all clicked. The overblown reaction to his barely-there self-critique, borrowing one of Queen Lucrezia’s favourite _I’m better than you and I know I am_ tics—hell, the fact that she was drinking _iced tea_ rather than warm cocoa milk should’ve clued him in a _lot_ sooner.

“What happened, princess?”

Reba sipped her tea, the picture of innocence but for the tell-tale stiffness in her shoulders. “Nothing! I just think you should be nicer to yourself. That’s all.”

“Reba—”

“I’m _fine_ , Lieutenant.” The princess gave him a fierce look that seemed extremely out of place on her delicate features. “You don’t need a haircut. Drink your coffee.”

Vexx drew himself up in his chair, wanting to push—but, no. Bad idea. There was a better time and a _much_ better place than over little plates of tiny cakes in the middle of a courtyard surrounded by guards who were almost definitely being paid to ‘accidentally’ listen in on conversations just like theirs.

He sighed. Later, then. He’d try again later. “As you say, Princess.”

**Cargo Storage, Andromeda Six.**

Gods, he’s so _confused_.

Vexx jams his thumbs hard against his temples—he’s not sure if he’s trying to make his pounding headache _go the fuck away_ , or make it worse. But it grounds him. Kind of.

He made the Peg’asi brat cry.

He made Reba cry. _Reba_. It’s _Reba_. He found—she’s _alive_.

And that’s… a good thing. He feels relief. Reba’s alive. He’s glad.

Except they’re all supposed to be _dead_. All of Fenris’ spawn, his little harem of wives, they’re all _supposed_ to be _dead_. That’s what he _wanted_. That’s why he was _there_. He’s not _supposed_ to feel—

Pain shoots through his head. He screws his skull tighter between his thumbs with a choked-off growl, kicking out at one of the crates jammed into the storage room with him before pulling his knees into his chest and resting his forehead atop them.

 _What the_ fuck _is wrong with me?_

Vexx glares at his belt buckle until his eyes water and his vision starts to swim. The second he shuts them, he knows he’ll see _her_. He’ll see her face, the way her lip trembled—

The idea of her crying shouldn’t bother him this much. He shouldn’t want to find her and apologise. That isn’t his directive. It’s not what he’s _for_.

He was on Teranium to resupply. He got sent to Cursa to take care of _Captain_ Lynch, and fucking _Reznor_ , and their little scout patrol.

Reba—The _princess_ , should’ve listened to him back on that dumpy scrapyard planet. She shouldn’t have _been_ on Cursa. It was because of _her_ that he couldn’t do his damn job—she’d always been more of a distraction than he’d ever expected, and he was so _distracted_ by how _bad_ she _still was_ at listening to him that that stab-happy bastard got the jump on him.

If she’d just _listened_ to him, she wouldn’t be on this goddamn ship. She would be safe, in hiding literally _anywhere_ else. He would’ve done what he was supposed to do, and he wouldn’t have been a complete asshole when she didn’t deserve it and made her _cry_ —

Vexx’s vision distorts when an even more intense pain rips through him, jackhammering the back of his head and knifing at his guts. He breathes himself through it, wondering if maybe he’s having some kind of stroke.

Why else would he smell lavender?


End file.
